amor a primera vista
by barbie akip
Summary: SE TRATA DE QUE BELLA SE ENAMORA DE EDWARD EN CUANTO LO CONOCE PERO ELLA NO LE DICE LO QUE SIENTE Y EDWARD ANDA CON OTRA CHAVA ESO HACE QUE BELLA SUFRA MUCHO PASAN MUCHAS COSAS ANTES DE QUE LOS 2 ESTEN JUNTOS
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

El principio

Me llamo Isabella Swan tengo 2 hermanos llamados Jasper y Emmett son 1 año mayor que yo, mis padres se llaman René y Charlie wow me encanta bailar, cantar ,tocar el piano y la guitarra. Mis 2 mejores amigas se llaman Rosalie y Alice Cullen ellas son hermanas de Edward Cullen el chico que me roba el sueño nunca crei llegar asentir lo que siento por el lo amo y lo odio es una persona estupenda. Aunque es mi mejor amigo ya tiene mucho que no lo veo mañana regreso a la escuela y eso me pone feliz y de repente Morfeo se apodero de mi.

Me desperté muy temprano y me arregle hoy por fin lo veria no pude evitar estar nerviosa el me provocaba cosas inexplicables estaba pensando en tantas cosas cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bella, Bella despierta-dijo Emmett , y me dio un zape

-Oye que te pasa Emmett-Dije furiosa –

-Ya basta los 2 parecen niños pequeños- dijo Jasper

Desayunamos lo mas rápido que pudimos y nos fuimos rumbo a la escuela al llegar ya estaban Rose y Alice empece a buscar a Edward pero no lo encontraba.

-Bella si buscas a Edward esta adentro del coche he – dijo Jasper

-Ya basta Jaz- dije un poco molesta

-Parece que alguien no esta de humor- dijo Emmett riéndose

-Callate Emmett –dije molesta

Nos bajamos del carro y los fuimos a saludar todos íbamos en el mismo salón excepto Emmett, Jasper y Rose.

-Hola chicos- dijo Emm

-Hola- dijo Rose regalándome una sonrisa

-Bells cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Alice dándome un abrazo

-hola Bells- dijeron en cuento voltee vi a Edward me quede petrificada

-Hola como has estado- dije realmente lo adoraba y no entendía por que razón a veces no lo soportaba

-Bien ya sabes iwal de guapo no por nada soy un dios griego- dijo ahora se por que no lo soportaba era tan egocéntrico

-Si dios griego- dije sarcástica como alguien podía ser tan lindo y a la vez tan odioso.

-Ya vámonos no creen- dijo Alice ella siempre calmaba el ambiente.

Entramos a la escuela y como siempre éramos el centro de atención ya que mis amigos eran súper populares yo solo era la hermana de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela, la verdad me considero una niña sencilla y reservada.

La mañana empezó normal como siempre las mismas clases aburridas y no podia creer que me haya enamorado de el todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí

**FLASH BACK**

Todo comenzó cuando Alice y Rose me dijeron que conocería a su hermano menor, aunque conocía a ella de toda la vida nunca había conocido a s u hermano ya que el estudiaba fuera asi que me a liste ya que lo conoceria en la escuela hoy seria su primer dia de clases. Entre al salón normal me sente a lado de Alice cuando de pronto entro un muchacho alto cabello castaño ojos verdes al verlo me enamore de el a primera vista, el era perfecto todo lo que había soñado en eso entro el profesor y lo presento

-Les presento al joven Edward Cullen viene de Inglaterra- dijo el señor Webber

-Alice el es tu hermano- dije muy quedito

-si Bells el es mi adorado hermano Eddie- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Siéntese a lado de la señorita Denali- dijo el señor Webber

-ok –dijo Edward

-Aquí Edward – dijo Tanya en serio a veces era odiosa y presumida pero era mi amiga pero quien diría que todo iva a cambiar ya que ni Alice ni Rose la soportaban Tanya

El resto de la clase siguió normal; paso el resto del dia normal. Con el paso de los días me enamoraba mas de Edward nos hicimos buenos amigos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**señorita Swan despierte- dijo el profesor Vulturi

-Que paso profesor- dije un poco apenada realmente estaba en las nubes

-Digame cual fue el nombre del dios de los rayos- dijo el profesor

En serio no me sabia la respuesta estaba tan distraída pensando en Edward como para saber pero si no contestaba me iba a ganar un buen reporte

-mmm… es ..Zeus- dije fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Correcto señorita Swan- dijo el resto de la clase siguio normal bueno casi normal

-Bells por que estabas tan distraída- dijo Alice

-Solo recordaba Duende- dije todavía distraída

- ya pensabas en Edward no es asi Bells- dijo Alice

-si, Alice recuerdo cuando lo conoci, todo lo que me hace sentir es algo- realmente no sabia como explicarlo pero continue- no se como decirlo Alice-dije por fin.

Termino la clase y Alice y yo fuimos rumbo a nuestro siguiente clase que era Fisica realmente nunca fui buena en física, la hora se me paso volando y ni se diga la siguiente hora cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado asi que decidimos irnos a la cafeteria pero no me esperaba la siguiente sorpresa cuando entramos vi a Edward besándose con Tanya me sentí Fatal sentía que me partia en mil cachitos y empece a recordar.

**Flash back**

Estábamos en Educación Física todo iba normal hasta que Edward se me acerco supuse que quería Hablar conmigo asi que espere hasta que llegara

-Bella necesito platicar contigo- dijo muy serio, me preocupe ya que el siempre estaba contento

-Si dime , Edward – dije lo mas calmada que pude

-Bueno quería decirte que voe a invitar a salir a Tanya- dijo mucho mas tranquilo, cuando dijo eso casi me rompo a llorar pero me controle

-Esta bien pero a que se debe que me digas Edward- dije realmente el siempre me contaba cuando iva a salir con alguien sabia que esto no duraría mucho ya que sus citas o relaciones no duraban mas de 1 mes

-Bueno se que a ti y a mis hermanas no les cae bien Tanya- dijo un poco confuso asentí con la cabeza y el prosiguió- Pero enserio me gusta Tanya y quiero que se lleve bien con ella- dijo nunca me llevaría bien con ella menos después de lo que paso pensé

-Ok no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa finjida- tratare de llevarme bien con ella- dije pero era imposible llevarse bien con una persona como Tanya

Edward me siguió contando como se sentía con Tanya y aunque me doliera el solo era mi amigo nada mas eso. Después de esa platica llego el gran dia Edward me marco y me dijo que ya había pasado por ella y que le deseara suerte a las 10 de la noche me marco y me dijo que todo había salido de maravilla tal como me lo verdad no pude evitar llorar me sentí fatal realmente lo amaba mas que a mi vida pasaron los meses y Edward seguia saliendo con ella pero todabia no formalizaban y eso me daba esperanza

**FIN DEL Flash back**

Que tonta fui en hacerme ilusiones el nunca se fijaría en mi no me di cuenta en que momento empeze a llorar.

-Bells estas bien – dijo Rose no me había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado solo asentí con la cabeza

-Vámonos Bella – dijo Alice me iva jalando del brazo hasta que choque con alguien no alce la ista para ver quien era

-Estas bien hermanita – escuche decir por su voz supuse que era Jasper

Quería responder pero no me sentía en condiciones

-Si lo esta algo agobiada Amor – dijo Alice ella y mi hermano eran novios al iwal que Rose y Emmett

-Bells tonta- dijo Emmett que acababa de llegar- Esta bien quien te hizo llorara para partirle la cara- dijo molesto

-Nadie Emmett – dijo Rose yo me sentía con ánimos de contestar- déjala si por favor – dijo Rose

-Ok Rose- dijo Emmett

-Ya vámonos por favor Alice- dije lo mas calmada que pude nos disponíamos a salir cuando una voz nos hablo que no sea quien estoy pensando pero para mi sorpresa era el

-Esperen muchachos- dijo Edward

Nos paramos y me seque mis lagrimas lo mas rápido que pude

-Les tengo una noticia- dijo muy Feliz Edward

-Que es Edward –dije lo mas entusiasmada que pude

-Bells estuviste llorando- dijo preocupado era lo único que me faltaba reuní todo el valor que pude para contestarle

-No pero dime que es lo que nos tienes que decir –Dije para cambiar de tema

-Bueno todos saben que ya tiene 7 meses que salgo con Tanya – dijo Edward esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando – Bueno Tanya y yo desde hace 2 meses somos novios pero no les quería decir por que no sabia si iva enserio pero ahora les digo que la amo – dijo un Edward feliz si era lo que estaba pensando que tonta si los acababa de ver besándose

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos tuve que contenerme para no llorar ahí mismo, no le daría ese gusto a Tanya que nos veía desde lejos.

-No puedo decir felicidades por que sabes que no tolero a Tanya- dijo Rose muy molesta

-Asi es, no se que le ves Edward pero a ya tu – dijo Alice

-Si es lo que quieres que podemos hacer –dijo Emmett

-Te felicito Edward- dijo Jasper muy serio- si tu la quieres te apoyo- dijo Jazz

-Les cuento que estoy con la mujer de mi vida y que me encuentro a nadie le da gusto y tu no vas a decir nada Isabella- dijo Edward realmente estaba muy molesto

-Felicidades me da gusto por ti – dije y le di un abrazo y un beso el cual el me correspondió

-Gracias Bells- dijo un poco mas tranquilo- pero les digo algo no permitiré que le hagan una grosería a Tanya entendido la amo por encime de todos y que les quede muy claro si tengo que elegir entre ella y ustedes la elijo a ella ok- dijo un poco Exaltado

-No hay por que elegir – dijo Jasper

- Asi es Edward vamos a tratarla si eso te hace Feliz – dije casi en un susurro

-Pues si no hay de otra- dijeron Alice y Rose en coro

-si me disculpan me siento un poco mareada asi que me voy – dije ya que no aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar- Avisenle al perfecto ok me voe en el carro ok Emmett- dije

-Si quieres te llevo- dijo Edward

-No gracias prefiero irme sola –dije Sali lo mas rápido que pude de la cafetería y me subi al coche y me fui rumbo a mi casa no me sentía Fatal.

**Espero que les guste esta historia aquí esta el primer capitulo realmente estoy inspirada ya que ay algunas cosas que están basadas en lo que siento y quieren saber que paso entre Bella y Tanya se los contare en el otro capitulo ha y perdón si no lo subo rápido pero estoy en la escuela y me dejan demasiada tarea**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 Mala amiga

-No gracias prefiero irme sola –dije Sali lo mas rápido que pude de la cafetería y me subí al coche y me fui rumbo a mi casa, me sentía Fatal.

Por suerte cuando llegue a mi casa no estaban mis padres asi que subi, a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, saque mi ipod y me puse a escuchar musica.

Me puse a escuchar la de esa hembra es mala de gloria Trevi y conforme la escuchaba empeze a recordar

Voy a Presentarte a Esa,

La que dice que te ama,

La que nunca dice no,

La que daría hasta su vida,

Con tal de hacerte Feliz.

Esa Mujer fue mi amiga,

Maldito sea el día,

Robó lo que más quería,

Y todo por ambición,

Yo sé que ella están bonita,

Que hasta parece bendita,

Pero es un ángel caído,

Ella es una maldición.

**FLASH BACK**

Era domingo por la mañana y hoy me quedaría de ver con Tanya ella era una de mis mejores amigas pero no tanto como Alice y Rose, a ellas 2 no les caia bien Tanya que por que según ellas; Tanya era caprichosa y egoísta pero para mi era lo contrario era buena amiga o eso creía yo aunque como todo a veces era un poco odiosa pero era mi amiga. Me apresure a vestirme ya que Tanya pasaría a recogerme en eso se escucho un claxon y supe que ya había llegado, baje lo mas rápido que pude , agarre mi bolso y me subi al coche con Tanya.

-Hola Tanya- dije contenta

-Hola Bella- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Ya vámonos no, porque hoy va hacer un dia Largo- dijo dulcemente

-Si claro Tanya- dije. En todo el camino no hablamos para nada llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos directo a tomarnos un café.

-Buenas tardes que les ofrezco- dijo un joven alto de cabellera rubia

-Un café americano por favor y para ti Bella- dijo Tanya

-Un capuchino- dije con una sonrisa, el joven se retiro muy deprisa- dime Tanya de que querías hablar conmigo- dije

-Bueno ya sabes que mañana entra el hermano de Alice verdad –dijo Tanya yo solo asentí- Pues me muero por conocerlo tu no – dijo Tanya

-Si- dije un poco triste- Ya sabes que me enamore de el desde que Alice me enseño su foto- dije con una sonrisa de idiota

-Si lo se Bella- dijo Tanya

Nos trajeron nuestros cafés y cambiamos de tema. Empezamos hablar de ella de cosas sin importancias nos terminamos el café y Tanya pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos del lugar le dije si por favor me podría llevar a mi casa. Llegamos muy rápido a mi casa me baje del coche y me despedí de ella.

Me metí a mi casa y subí rápido a mi cuarto ya era muy tarde era las 5:00 asi que arregle mis cosas para mañana ya que seria un dia especial; pero tenia el ligero presentimiento de que algo cambiaria pero no sabia que era. Termine de arreglar mi mochila y escogí mi ropa para mañana

-Bella donde estas- dijeron y por la voz supuse que seria Emmett

-En mi cuarto- dije un poco molesta

Se escuchaba que Emmett subía a toda prisa asi que en cualquier momento llegaría a mi cuarto.

-Bells podemos pasar- dijo Jasper

-Si Jaz pasen- dije

-Hermanita nos puedes dar de cenar que me muero de hambre- dijo Emmett la verdad no pude evitar atacarme de la risa

-De que te ries tonta- dijo Emmett

-Lo dijiste tan dramático- dije todavía atacada de la risa.

Bajamos y les calenté lo que había como siempre Emmett se acabo toda la comida y es que mis hermanos nunca tenían llenadera. Terminaron de cenar y nos fuimos acostar apenas toque cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

Al otro dia me pare super temprano me arregle y Sali rumbo a la escuela con mis hermanos, llegamos muy rápido ya que la escuela estaba cerca yo Sali disparada para mi clase ya que se me hacia tarde. Entre al salón normal me senté a lado de Alice cuando de pronto entro un muchacho alto cabello castaño ojos verdes al verlo me enamore de el a primera vista, el era perfecto todo lo que había soñado en eso entro el profesor y lo presento

-Les presento al joven Edward Cullen viene de Inglaterra- dijo el señor Webber, Mas de una se lo comían con los ojos en especial Tanya

-Alice el es tu hermano- dije muy quedito

-si Bells el es mi adorado hermano Eddie- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Siéntese a lado de la señorita Denali- dijo el señor Webber

-ok –dijo Edward

-Aquí Edward – dijo Tanya en serio a veces era odiosa y presumida pero era mi amiga pero quien diría que todo iva a cambiar ya que ni Alice ni Rose le cai bien Tanya

El resto de la clase siguió normal; paso el resto del dia normal. Con el paso de los días me enamoraba mas de Edward nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Todo iva muy bien hasta que un dia cuando fui al baño me encontré a Tanya no se que había pasado ya que ella ya no me hablaba al contrario me evitaba y no sabia por que.

-Isabella necesito hablar contigo-dijo muy enojada

-SI Tanya que paso-dije un poco preocupada

-Bueno quería hablar sobre Edward- dijo seria

-Que pasa con el Tamie- dije no me estaba gustando este tema

-Me gusta Edward Bella –dijo –Y como sabrás no podrás competir contra mi asi que tu sabras-dijo con una risita

-Tanya tu sabes que me gusta-dije un poco molesta- no me hagas esto amiga

-De a hora en adelante ya no somos amigas si no enemigas-Dijo riéndose- a por cierto no te interpongas entre Edward y yo por que el nunca se fijara en ti

Salio del Baños triunfalmente Tanya ya que tenia razón Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo no pude evitar llorar mi amiga me había declarado la guerra solo por un hombre y al fin de cuentas Edward acabaría con ella

**Fin del Flash Back**

Termine de escuchar la canción de gloria Trevi no podía creer que estaba destrozada por segunda ocasión si asi es nunca olvidare cuando Edward me dio la noticia que iba a salir con Tanya sentí que mi corazón se rompía en 1000 cachitos, me siento tan mal puse otra canción

Adelante corazón no llores mas

que el camino aun es largo para amar;

tienes que latir muy fuerte

que la vida espera ya

Loca, yo lo tuve entre mis manos,

y dormía entre sus brazos,

y mientras estoy llorando

el con ella reira

Adelante corazon no pares mas

que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual;

es inútil esperar,

no quiero morir de amor

Poco a poco empecé a recordar a aquel dia tan fatal para mi

**FLASH BACK**

Ya había pasado mas medio año desde que Edward entro a la escuela, estábamos en Educación Física todo iba normal hasta que Edward se me acerco supuse que quería Hablar conmigo asi que espere hasta que llegara

-Bella necesito platicar contigo- dijo muy serio, me preocupe ya que el siempre estaba contento

-Si dime , Edward – dije lo mas calmada que pude

-Bueno quería decirte que voe a invitar a salir a Tanya- dijo mucho mas tranquilo, cuando dijo eso casi me rompo a llorar pero me controle

-Esta bien pero a que se debe que me digas Edward- dije realmente el nunca me contaba cuando iva a salir con alguien sabia que esto no duraría mucho ya que sus citas o relaciones no duraban mas de 1 mes

-Bueno se que a ti y a mis hermanas no les cae bien Tanya- dijo un poco confuso asentí con la cabeza y el prosiguió- Pero enserio me gusta Tanya y quiero que se lleve bien con ella- dijo nunca me llevaría bien con ella menos después de lo que paso pensé

-Ok no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa finjida- tratare de llevarme bien con ella- dije pero era imposible llevarse bien con una persona como Tanya

Edward me siguió contando como se sentí con Tanya y aunque me doliera el solo era mi amigo nada mas eso. Asi que me fui a mi casa con Edward llegue y me baje lo mas rápido ya que no podía mas llegue y me puse a llorar realmente me sentía tan triste yo lo amaba pero el no sabia lo significaba para mi, asi que no supe en que momento me quede profundamente dormida.

Al otro dia me desperté lo mas temprano que pude ya que por haber llorado tanto tenia los ojos hinchados y tenia una cara de pocos amigos asi que me metí a bañar, me arregle un poco ya que no estaba tan de buen humor como para arreglarme de por si yo no era muy agraciada según yo me termine de arreglar y Sali rumbo a la escuela sola caminando. Llegue muy rápido asi que fui directo a mi primera clase pero entonces escuche unos pasos atrás de mi

-Hola bells –dijeron –Bells hazme –volvieron a decir cuando entonces me jalaron de brazo

-hahaha- no pude evitar gritar –sueltame suéltame- dije muy espantada

-Bells soy yo Mike- dijo ash era uno de los que jugaban americano

-Ha Hola Mike- dije un poco molesta- como se te ocurrió espantarme asi de feo que te crees- dije

-Mmm. solo quería espantarte un poquito, no que te diera un infarto- dijo riéndose

-Vamos a entrar- dije enserio que este Mike a veces me sacaba de mis casillas.

Empezo la clase y todo iva bien, termino y me dirigi hacia mi otra clase pero antes pase al baño ya que me quería arreglar un poco asi que entre pero va ya que me sorprendí al ver ahí a Tanya

-Hola bells – dijo con esa sonrisa de hipócrita

-Hola –dije

-Como sabrás Edward me invito a salir- dijo muy triunfante-pero te aseguro que seremos novios y muy felices nena- dijo con su aire triunfal

-Si lo se pero a ver cuanto te dura el gusto- dije muy sarcástica

-Ya veras que mucho-dijo Tanya- además estamos hecho el uno para el otro no que tu nunca seras como yo, Nerd pero en fin adiós

Salió del baño yo me sentía morir ella tenia razón nunca seria como ella pero no importaba ella era hueca. El resto del dia paso normal.

Los días fueron pasando rápido asi que ya era viernes por la noche el dia en que Edward saldría con esa me sentía fatal pero que se le podía hacer.

Edward me marco y me dijo que ya había pasado por ella y que le deseara suerte a las 10 de la noche me marco y me dijo que todo había salido de maravilla tal como me lo esperaba. La verdad no pude evitar llorar me sentí fatal realmente lo amaba mas que a mi vida pasaron los meses y Edward seguia saliendo con ella pero todavía no formalizaban y eso me daba esperanza, pero Tanya nunca perdía la oportunidad de echarme en cara que ella pudo conseguir algo que yo no pero le iva dar el gusto de humillarme.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Realmente estaba harta de ser la tonta de Bella asi que hoy haría algo por mi me iva a cambiar de look si iva a ser fuerte y no iba a permitir que otra vez me humillaran y ni que me lastimaran asi que a partir de hoy habría una nueva bella.

Asi que me levante de la cama y fui al centro comercial compre ropa nueva y me cambio de peinado me hize una base un fleco desgrafilado y me deje un cacho de cabello lacio enserio que parecía otra regrese un poco tarde a mi casa eran las 6:30 y no había nadie a si que prepare algo de comer y me subi un poco ya que nadie iba a ver mi cambio hasta mañana.

Me puse escuchar la canción de marco Antonio solis- a donde vamos a parar

YA VEZ SIEMPRE ACABAMOS ASI

SOLO HACIENDONOS SUFRIR POR NO EVITAR DISCUTIR

POR NO EVITAR DISCUTIR

PORQUE YA NO PODEMOS HABLAR

SIN UNA GUERRA EMPEZAR

Y LA QUEREMOS GANAR Y LA QUEREMOS GANAR

A DONDE VAMOS A PARAR

CON ESTA HIRIENTE Y ABSURDA ACTITUD

DEMOSLE PASO A LA HUMILDAD

Y VAMOS A LA INTIMIDAD

DE NUESTRAS ALMAS EN TOTAL PLENITUD

A DONDE VAMOS A PARAR

CAYENDO SIEMPRE EN EL MISMO ERROR

DANDOLE SIEMPRE MAS VALOR

A TODO MENOS AL AMOR

QUE NO NOS DEJA SEPARAR

TAL VEZ POR LO QUE FUE NUESTRO AYER

NOS CUESTA TANTO CEDER

Y ESO NOS DUELE APRENDER Y ESO NOS DUELE APRENDER

A DONDE VAMOS A PARAR

CON ESTA HIRIENTE Y ABSURDA ACTITUD

DEMOSLE PASO A LA HUMILDAD

Y VAMOS A LA INTIMIDAD

DE NUESTRAS ALMAS EN TOTAL PLENITUD

A DONDE VAMOS A PARAR

CAYENDO SIEMPRE EN EL MISMO ERROR

DANDOLE SIEMPRE MAS VALOR

A TODOMENOS AL AMOR

QUE HOY NO NOS DEJA SEPARAR

Asi que mañana habría una nueva bella, ahora iva a conseguir lo que quiero ya no habría mas la tonta bella asi que ahora mi frase seria SER O NO SER Y YO SOY.

Me acosté y me quede profundamente dormida ya que mañana seria un dia especial.

Espero que les guste este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo terminar de escribirlo y perodn si me tardo tanto pero es que la escuela me tiene atareada

Como creen que reaccionen todos ante el cambia de Bella y como le hiria a Edward y Tanya y lo mejor es que bella conocerá a alguien que le va a cambiar la vida


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 Nuevo comienzo

Me desperté muy temprano ya que hoy, seria un dia muy especial para mi ya que hoy todos verían mi cambio a si que saca una falda de mezclilla una blusa negra y una botas largas de color negro me ondule mi cabello, me maquille un poco me hize mi fleco de lado y listo ya estaba lista.

Desayune muy rápido ya que no quería que nadie me viera hasta que no fuera el momento termine en 10 minutos de desayunar y me subí a mi camioneta casi no la usaba ya que siempre me iba con mis hermanos pero hoy era una ocasión especial. En 10 minutos ya estaba en la escuela.

Llegue muy temprano a la escuela asi que me puse escuchar la canción de franco de vita historia entre tus dedos

Yo pienso que

no son tan inútiles, las noches que te di

te marchas y que

yo no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes y lo se

al menos quédate solo esta noche

prometo no tocarte ,estas segura

a veces que me voy sintiendo solo

por que conozco esa sonrisa ,tan definitiva

tu sonrisa que a mi mismo, me abrió tu paraíso

Se dice que, por cada hombre, hay una como tu

pero mi sitio,(duele) lo comparas con alguno, igual que yo mejor lo dudo

por que esta vez agachas la mirada

me pides que sigamos siendo amigos

amigos para que maldita sea

a un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo

pueden parecer banales, mis instintos naturales

CORO

Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aun

en mis problemas sabes que, se llaman tu

solo por eso tu me vez hacerme el duro

para sentirme un poquito mas seguro

y sino quieres ni decir en que he fallado

recuerda que tambien a ti te he perdonado

en cambio tu, tus besos siento no te quiero

y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos

y justo cuando iva a terminar la canción sonó mi teléfono

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there

You want my love

You want my heart

And we would never, ever, ever be apart

-Bueno hermanita donde andas - dijo Emmett muy preocupado -Hola y pues por ahí Emmett – dije tranquila -Como que por ahí despertamos y no estaba tu camioneta- dijo lanzando un suspiro- además hoy hay escuela Bells –dijo medio enojado

-Tranquilo Emmie – dije en eso se escucho una voz y supuse que era de Jasper

-Bells nos vemos en la escuela ok –dijo Jasper

-Si Jazz además les tengo una sorpresa ok chau los kiero -dije y les colgué

Ya falta poco para mi plan ahora si Edward sabría lo que era meterse con una Swan solo esperaba que el estacionamiento estuviera lleno para salir y solo faltaba 1 minuto.

El estacionamiento se lleno asi que ya estaba lista para bajar de mi camioneta me retoque un poco y baje del auto, al bajar mas de uno se me quedo viendo pero lo mejor estaba por venir ya que faltaba que me vieran los demás pero en especial Tanya y Edward asi que para asegurarme que asi fuera le mande un mensaje a Alice

No tardo en contestar

**Alice **

**Necesito que lleves a todos hasta a Tanya y Edward al salón de biología es urgente ok duende**

**Te quiere Bells**

**Bella**

**Para que quieres que los lleve Bella dime que pasa por que tanto interés Bellas**

**Te quiere Alice**

Asi que le respondí a Alice

**Alice**

**Solo llévalos es que les tengo una sorpresa ok nos vemos ahí.**

**Te quiero Alice**

Me apresure a llegar al salón de biología. No me tarde mas 10 minutos ya que casi me tropezaba por el camino ya que nunca he sido muy coordinada, al llegar vi que ya estaban ahí, asi que todo estaba de acuerdo a mi plan. Me acerque poco a poco en eso todos voltearon y se me quedaron viendo.

-Hola chikos- dije muy tranquila

-Quien es esta tipa- dijo Tanya- con que derecho te crees para hablarnos.

En eso Alice y Rose contuvieron la risa al ver que no me reconocía la estúpida de Tanya.

-Hola Bells que guapa te ves- dijo Alice la verdad no pudimos evitar reírnos ya que Tanya puso cara de idiota.

-Hola Alice bueno me voe tengo clase- dije muy feliz

-Sabes Isabella aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.- dijo Tanya creyendo que me iba hacer sentir mal, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Enserio Tanya, que lastima que pienses eso de ti pero en fin- dije muy tranquila- Además sabes algo te da envidia ya que siempre me veré mejor que tu pero en fin no voe a seguir discutiendo por tontería adiós- dije muy segura y me fui aunque conmigo se fueron Rose y Alice.

-Wow que cambio Bells- dijo Rose – además viste la cara de imbécil de Edward y de Tanya enserio no se la creían

-Si Bells pero dime lo hiciste por Edward nena di la vdd- dijo Alice con cara acusadora.

-mm…No… – dije un poco insegura ya que no era buena mintiendo

-Segura no pareces convencida Bells- dijo Rose por que ejercía tanta presión.

-Bueno si en parte lo hice por Edward y en parte por mi.- dije un poco segura

-Bueno eso cambio todo Bella pero Edward te ama yo lo se –Dijo Alice muy convencida

-Si me amara no andaría con Tanya ok – dije un poco molesta.

-Ay que apresurarnos si no vamos a llegar tarde- Dijo Rose muy sonriente.

Llegamos a penitas antes de que entrara el profesor Peter ya que nos daba Fisica. Pero ese dia todo andaba mal ya que James se me quedaba viendo raro y no es que James fuera feo no simplemente me daba mala vibra, asi que me olvide de el , por algún rato pero eso no fue posible ya que sentía su mirada constante me quede pensando en Edward pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Isabella- me dijeron al odio pero me espante y brinque del susto.

-Ha ha Hola James- dije un poco desconcertada

-Dime Bella te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes- dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Realmente James no me daba confianza ya que según yo el se drogaba y todo eso, pero a lo mejor solo eran rumores asi que tenia que tratarlo y después juzgarlo.

-Si claro – dije pero en ese momento alguien entro al salón y parecía que venia furioso por la cara de James

-Bella vámonos que haces con este tipo- cuando me gire vi que era Edward

-Que quieres Cullen- dijo James como si el nombre de Edward le quemara la boca.

-Nada solo vengo por Bella- dijo enojado asi que me jalo del brazo para sacarme del salón

-Suéltame estas loco Edward- dije enojada

-Nos vamos, de aquí y es mi ultima palabra –dijo Edward

-Sueltala Cullen –dijo James

-No te metas en esto James- dijo Edward

-Cállate ya Edward suéltame y de aquí no me voy- dije muy enojada, cuando de repente me alzo como costal de papas

-no que no te ivas – dijo muy triunfal

-Nos vemos el viernes James- dije muy entusiasmada o quise escucharme asi.

Todos se no que daban viendo en el pasillo y es que Edward estaba loco, si Tanya lo viera pensaría que estaba celoso de mi pero eso es imposible.

-Bajame Edward Cullen ahora mismo – iba gritando como loca, que se creía el, llegamos al patio trasero de la escuela y me bajo en su cara se veía el coraje que traia.

-Estas loca Bells- decía Edward – como se te ocurre aceptar salir con el idiota de James, sabes lo que dicen de el- dijo muy furioso

-Basta Edward no te metas donde no te importa- dije muy enojada- cualquiera que te viera diriia que estas olvídalo Edward

-Bells eres como mi hermanita y me preocupa que salgas con idiotas como james – dijo Edward ah eso era que estúpida fui al creer que Edward estaba celoso el solo me veía como su hermanita solo eso.

Me dio un abrazo y justo cuando me iva a dar un beso en la mejilla me movi sin querer y me lo planto en la boca de pronto el me correspondía el beso, el sabor de su boca era exquisita, tenia una textura y un sabor inexplicable por un segundo se me olvido todo pero de pronto todo acabo cuando Edward se aparto de mi dulcemente

-Bells discúlpame no fue mi intención- dijo muy apenado- eres como mi hermana no se como pudo pasar eso- dijo muy rápido

-Si no te preocupes fue mi culpa me movi sin querer- dije igual o mas apenada que el en eso vi que su mirada se volvia obscura pues atrás de Edward estaba Tanya oh no pensé ya que Tanya estaba muy enojada

-Edward como pudiste a ver besado a Bella- dijo Tanya enojada- realmente yo te amo como juegas con mis sentimientos-dijo llorando esto estaba mal pensé

-Tanya déjame explicarte-dijo Edward – no es lo que piensas te lo juro –

-No importa no quiero saber nada- dijo Tanya y se fue llorando realmente esto estaba mal de repente se volteo Edward muy molesto

-Sabias que Tanya estaba atrás de mi por eso te moviste Bells enserio no crei que fueras capaz de esto y yo te crei mi mejor amiga pero no es asi- dijo muy enojado

-Edward yo no sabia que Tanya estaba atrás de ti lo juro-dije muy alterada

-no te creo Isabella- dijo muy alterado y sin mas que decir se fue de tras de Tanya ya era hora de almorzar asi que Sali rumbo a la cafetería no pude evitar llorar como Edward creía que yo haría algo para que el sufriera como en fin iva pensando en tantas cosas que no me di cuenta que enfrente de mi había alguien y choque con el en eso levante mi cara y me di cuenta que era James

-Esta bien Bella- dijo con una sonrisa que asustaba

-Ah ah si perdón James no me di cuenta que estabas ahí- dije apenada

-No hay problemas y dime Bella saldrías conmigo el Viernes- dijo con un tono desconcertante, pensé en decirle que no pero si no empezaba a sacarme a Edward de la mente me volveria loca.

-Si claro James- dije lo mas feliz que pude no pude evitar buscar a Edward por toda la cafetería cuando por fin lo encontré vi que estaba con Tanya al parecer ya se habían reconciliado al parecer james seguía hablando pero no le prestaba mucho atención.

-Bella estas bien –dijo James sacado un poco de onda

-Ah si dime James –dije apenada

-Que tal si paso por ti a las 9:00 te parece y vamos a bailar.- dijo enserio este tipo no me daba confianza pero necesita sacarme a Edward de la cabeza

-Si claro me parece bien- dije con una sonrisa- bueno James entonces esta el viernes – dije y me marche rumbo a la mesa de mis hermanos. Al llegar ahí vi a todos muy serios al parecer estaban molestos.

-Bells que hacia hablando con el idiota de James- dijo Emmett muy molesto

-Bueno me invito a salir el viernes- dije todos se miraban entre si, parecía que me iban a matar en eso hablo alice

-Que Bells no puedes salir con el –dijo preocupada

-Por que no Alice- dije un poco molesta

-Bueno por que se droga- dijo Rose

-Ah y ustedes tienen pruebas de eso – dije mas enfadada

-Bueno no Bella pero aun asi no es de fiar- dijo Alice

-Si no tienen pruebas entonces no hay motivos para que no salga con el- dije lo mas tranquila que me podía escuchar

-Basta ya Bells si esto es por Edward por que lo quieres olvidar, sal con otro pero con James no es mi ultima palabra –Dijo Emmett muy exaltado

-Emmett tu no me mandas ok- dije molesta- además voe a salir con el quieran oh no todo lo que duro la discusión no había hablado Jazz pero tubo que intervenir.

-Basta ya Emmett- dijo enojado- Bella ya es lo bastante grandecita para que decida con quien salir ok-dijo un poco mas calmado

-Tienes razón- dijo Emmett- espero y sepas lo que haces ah y si algo pasa no digas que no te lo advertimos entendido.

Solo asentí con la cabeza después de la discusión que tuvimos me desayunamos lo mas tranquilo que se pudo no me di cuenta en que momento había llegado Edward con Tanya, hasta que Tanya hablo

-Hola chikos- dijo una Tanya muy sonriente

-Hola en que les podemos ayudar –dijo Jasper, ya que todos teníamos cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno Edward y yo los veníamos a invitar a una fiesta el viernes a las 9:00 quieren ir- dijo Tanya

Por la cara que puso Rose y Alice pensaban decir que no pero Jasper y Emmett les leyeron las mentes

-Claro que si Tanya- dijo Jasper-iremos todos a excepción de Bells

-Bueno y por que no vas ir Bells- dijo Tanya voltee a ver a Edward y se veía que estaba muy pensativo.

-Voy a salir el viernes a bailar- dije muy tranquila- cuanto lo siento Tanya ya será para la otra- dije muy triunfante. En eso vi que Edward se puso furioso

-Tienes razón Bells, ya será para la otra verdad amor – dijo queriendo sonar apenada en eso le dio un beso a Edward en la boca enserio a Tanya le encantaba hacerme sufrir por suerte justo en ese momento sonó la campana y nos fuimos a nuestro salón.

El resto del dia siguió normal con excepción que en la clase de Literatura la profesora nos dijo que el lunes entraría un alumno nuevo. En fin terminaron las clases y me fui a mi casa al llegar me di cuenta de que estaba mis papas en casa al entrar a la casa vi que mi mama estaba poniendo la mesa no sabia dado cuenta que ya había llegado.

-Hola Bells no me había dado cuenta que ya habías llegado- dijo mi mama un poco apenada se acerco a darme un beso y un abrazo. No tardaron en llegar mis hermanos asi que nos sentamos para comer.

-Como les fue en la escuela muchachos- dijo mi papa

-Bien papa- dijo Emmett- además por fin le entendí a calculo diferencial

-Que bien Emmett- dijo mi papa muy orgulloso- y a ti Jasper

-Bien gracias papá -dijo Jasper- además ya va a empezar el torneo papa

-Si es cierto Jasper- dijo mi papá- se me había olvidado por completo y dime Bells como te va en la escuela

-Bien papá- dije muy seria.

-Bells y no has pensado cantar en publico – dijo mi mama- Me refiero en la escuela en un concurso

-No mama y no me vuelvas a preguntar eso por favor- dije un poco molesta. Todos seguimos comiendo tranquilos y es que nos facinaba lo que mi mama había echo de comer sopa de codito y enchiladas verdes

-Ah por cierto papa nos dejas salir el viernes a una fiesta- dijo Emmett

-Iran los 3 – dijo mi papá

-Bueno no papi Jazz y Emmett irán a una fiesta y yo saldré con un amigo- dije muy tranquila

-Esta bien pero no lleguen tarde además su madre y yo, saldremos de viaje y no regresaremos hasta dentro de un mes- dijo mi papa muy serio- y queremos que se porten bien entendido- dijo muy firme

-Si papa confía en nosotros- dijo Jasper- y cuando salen

-Mañana hijo- dijo mi madre- salimos muy temprano asi que a lo mejor no, nos despedimos de ustedes pero ya saben que los amamos, antes de que se me olvide les encargo mucho a su hermana entendido

-Si mama, cuidaremos Bellita- dijo Emmett en tono burlon

Terminamos de comer y me dispuse a lavar los platos a veces me chocaba ser la mas chica ya que me trataban como bebe pero que se podía hacer termine de lavarlos y me subi a mi cuarto me puse la pijama aunque eran las 7:35 hoy me quería acostar temprano asi que puse una de mis canciones favoritas

La de sin bandera- te bi venir

Aun ni siquiera tengo y ya tengo miedo de perder tu amor que rápido se me a clavado que dentro todo este dolor es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor no tengo miedo apostarte perderte si me da pavor no me queda mas refugio que la fantasía no me quedada mas que hacer que una poesía por que te vi venir y no dude te vi llegar y te abraze y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras y luego te bese y me arriesgue con la verdad y al fin te abri mi corazón para que te quedaras

Poco a poco me fui que dando profundamente dormida.

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO SE QUE LES PROMETI QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO BELLA CONOCE A ALGUIEN PERO NO TUBE TIEMPO SERA PARA EL PROXIMO SE LOS PROMETO.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 UN ANGEL GUARDIAN

Me desperté muy temprano ya era miércoles asi que me arregle rápido y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar pensé que mis padres ya se habían ido de viaje y estaba en lo correcto por que en la mesa había una nota

Hijos

Nos fuimos hoy muy temprano y no quisimos despertarlos asi que nos vemos dentro de un mes, en la casa hay comida sufiente y dinero para que se diviertan y tienen a parte las tarjetas de crédito mañana les marcamos

Cuídense los kiere sus padres.

Bajaron mis hermanos y desayunamos rápidamente ya que se nos hacia tarde para la escuela. Cada quien se llevaría su carro ya que cada unos de nosotros tenían planes diferentes. Me subi a camioneta y puse la canción de Sandoval –a quien tu decidiste amar

Ahora ya no me queda mas dudas de que tu amor ya se me termino. Duele pero acabo es difícil pero noo imposible asimilar que en verdad te perdi y ahora te veo partir y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien mas recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti A quien tu decidiste amar no se si sepa que no hay persona como tu aquí en la tierra te prometo no vuelvo a llorar se lo felices que están y cuiden lo que yo soñé siempre quise para ami.

Termine de escuchar la canción y ya había llegado a la escuela asi que me baje de la camioneta y me dirigi hacia el salón de clases ya que a la primera hora me tocaba Quimica llegue justo a tiempo ya que enseguida que entre al aula entro el profesor Mario me sente como siempre a lado de Alice que ya tenia rato en el salón el profesor nos empezo a dar el tema de hoy que era sobre las nomenclaturas de no se que cosa.

-Bells por que llegaste tarde- dijo Alice muy quedito.

-Se me pegaron las sabanas, además no llegue tan tarde solo 5 minutos y todabia no entraba el profesor- dije en un tono apenas audible.

-Bueno y no piensas hablar con Edward, para rencociliarse- dijo Alice

-no lo se, yo pienso que al rato en el descanso- dije muy convencida.

La verdad me dolia estar tan enojada con el pero todo le molesta siempre, pero a pesar de todo eso lo amaba y mucho , asi que trataría de arreglar las cosas no se que tanto decía Alice hasta que sentí que alguien me pellizco.

-Haha, me dolio- dije muy fuerte

-Señorita Swan pasa algo- dijo el profesor Mario

-No, nada – dije un poco apenada. Empeze a sentir como me ponía roja como tomate. Se fue alejando poco a poco entonces me voltee muy furiosa contra Alice

-Alice por que me pellizcaste- dije un poco molesta- enserio me dolio y mucho.

-Es que no me hacías caso Bells- dijo Alice un poco apenada

El resto de la hora siguió normal pero se me hacia eterna no dejaba de pensar que faltaban 2 dias para mi cita con James pero tenia un mal presentimiento pero no sabia de que o por que pero en fin sonó la campana y nunca había estado tan aliviada de que terminara la primera clase.

-Bells, reacciona- dijo Alice- ya vámonos a la siguiente clase

- A si claro voe Alice- dije un poco sacada de onda

Las siguientes 2hrs pasaron muy lentas además no estaba de todo concentrada en las clases asi que solo esperaba que terminara esta ultima para salir a descanso aunque Edward seguía muy molesto conmigo pero no se por que si le explique que no fue mi intención moverme pero en fin me sentía muy alterada pero tenia que concentrarme en mi cita con James por que si no me terminaría volviendo loca.

-Bells estas bien- dijo la pequeña duende

-Si por que Alice- dije muy bajito

-Desde hace 2hrs estas distraída menos mal que nos tocaba con el mismo profesor- dijo la pequeña duende

-Lo se duende pero en fin que te puedo decir- dije un poco tranquila

-Pueden salir jovens, no olviden la investigación que les deje- dijo el profesor Fernando

Alice y yo nos levantamos para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería pero el hecho de pensar en encontrarme con Edward y que no me dirigía ni la palabra era duro para mi. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería Alice se dirigió por nuestros almuerzos

-Bells ven vamos a la mesa- dijo Rose; la verdad no sabia en que momento había llegado asi que me dirigí con ella hacia donde estaban mis hermanos al llegar los salude y empezaron a platicar de la fiesta de Tanya pero a Rose no le hacia nada de gracia.

-Alice por fin llegas con la comida de Bells- dijo Rose

-Donde estabas amor- dijo Jasper

-Bueno me quede platicando con Edward- dijo muy dulce-Toma Bells y come no vaya ser que te desmayes de tanta hambre- dijo Alice y todos se empezaron a reir

El resto del dia paso muy aburrido y monótono estaba cansada de que Edward estuviera molesto por algo que no quise hacer; es muy frustrante que la persona amada no se de cuenta que la amas, por fin ya había acabado mis clases el dia de hoy asi que decidí ir a comer fuera mas tarde ya que mis hermanos no estarían en casa iva saliendo de la escuela cuando escuche que alguien gritaba muy fuerte mi nombre pero decidi ignorarlo ya que no estaba segura hasta que alguien me sujeto del brazo y me giro era Edward me quede callada por que no me esperaba que fuera el.

-Sueltame Edward- dije muy molesta

-necesitamos hablar bella- dijo un poco apenado- eh hablado con Tanya y nos reconciliamos ella entendió que no fue un mal entendido y que no significo nada para mi- dijo muy convencido

Por un minuto no supe que reponder ya que para mi significo mucho y para el nada no le importo nada y estaba muy enojada.

-Bueno y solo por eso me hablas no por que si no seguirías enojado – dije furiosa- además pues no importa ya que pienses de mi ok – dije todabia mas furiosa

-Bells no te enojes, te kiero pero a ella la amo- dijo serio

-Si ok no importa me voe tengo cosas que hacer – dije mas tranquila me di la vuelta y me subi a mi camioneta ya no tenia ganas de comer asi que mejor me fui a mi casa. Por suerte mi casa estaba muy cerca de la escuela y llegue muy rápido estacione la camioneta y me abri la puerta hoy era mi dia de suerte ya que no me tocaba hacer a mi el quehacer asi que me subi a mi habitación y empeze a escuchar musica y poco a poco morfeo se apodero de mi y no se en que momento me quede dormida.

Eran las 7:30 cuando me desperté ya habían llegado mis hermanos ya que se escuchaba mucho ruido abajo asi que me decidi a bajar y si ahí estaban ellos estaban cenando tacos al pastor jaja y pizza asi que sin mas me uni a ellos.

-Por fin despertaste bella durmiente- dijo Emmie

-Empieza a cenar Bells- dijo Jazz

-Si claro no necesitan decirme 2 veces –dije y me empeze a reir.

-Por cierto Bells ya hablaste con Edward o todabia no- dijo Emmie

-Si, pero no quiero hablar de ello- dije muy seria

-Ok Bells por cierto el viernes no quiero que llegues tan tardes ok- dijo Jasper

-Cierto hermanita te kiero a las 12 en la casa ok – dije Emmett en tono serio

-si claro- dije y me empecé a reír

-Bells es encerio James no me da confianza y me preocupas- dijo Jazper

-no te preocupes voe a estar bien – dije lo mas convencible posible la verdad a mi tampoco me daba confianza pero no dejaría que mis nervios arruinaran mi cita.

-Bells te toca lavar los platos- dijo Emmett

-Si ya se jaja no necesitas recordarme lo ok- dije en un tono muy gracioso.

Terminamos de cenar, recogí la mesa y empecé a lavar los platos termine muy rápido ya que era muy poquitos subi a mi cuarto para dormirme otra vez aunque sabia que no me costaría trabajo ya que por los nervios me dormiría muy fácilmente. Saque un libro llamado Bodas de sangre y empeze a leerlo pero por la pagina 15 me gano el sueño.

Al otro dia me desperté un poco tarde asi que me dio flojera ir a la escuela, asi que me volvi a quedar dormida cuando me levante eran las 12 de la mañana asi que me apure a escombrar la casa para que no me regañaran tanto mis hermanos no es que les tuviera miedo pero la verdad si la escombraba no tendrían que decirme nada asi que me apure. Una hora mas tarde ya había terminado asi que me bañe y me puse unos jeans para ir a Seattle por un café.

Me subi a mi camioneta y puse una canción que me encantaba era la de aunque no sea conmigo de café Tacuba; al escucharla no pude evitar llorar ya que era cierto yo no había dejado de querer a Edward nunca y que siempre voe a preferir su felicidad aunque sea acosta de la mia; pensaba por suerte llego rápido a Seattle asi que me estacione y me dirigí al Starbucks.

Iva tan distraída que no me fije y lloque con un muchacho alto, pero fue tan duro el impacto que estuve apunto de caerme hacia atrás si el no me hubiera tomado de la cintura al tener sus manos en mi sentí nerviosismo me ayudo a incorporarme rápido

-Lo siento- dije un poco timida- fue culpa mia

-No te preocupes yo venia distraído- dijo con una voz que me dejo a tontada- pero estas bien- dijo un poco preocupado

-Si gracias- dije con una sonrisa que no se de donde me salió

-Que mal educado soy- dijo apenado- Hola mucho gusto me llamo Leo-

-Hola me llamo Bella- dije dándole la mano

-Quieres tomar un café conmigo Bella si no es mucha molestia- dijo con una sonrisa que ah me ponía los nervios de punta

- Si claro- dije muy feliz

Al llegar al Starbucks el pidió un frappe de fresa y yo un capuchino, nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar la verdad me sentía muy a gusto con el, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida era algo inexplicable de repente se acerco otro chavo a nosotros

-hola Leo- dijo el muchacho- no vas a presentar a esta linda muchacha al decir eso me puse roja como tomate

-Si claro – dijo Leo- Jake ella es Bella una amiga que acabo de conocer- dijo con un tono medio chistoso

-Hola Jake- lo dije en un susurro-

-Es un gusto conocerte Bella- dijo Jake

Jake se iva a sentar con nosotros y empezamos a platicar hasta que sono mi teléfono era un mensaje de Emmett asi que lo lei

Bella

Donde estas por que no avisas que vas a salir en fin no importa Jasper y yo te queremos ver para platicar contigo esta en casa Alice, Rose y Edward apresúrate ok te kiere Emmett

-Me tengo que ir- dije un poco triste en verdad me la estaba pasando genial con Jacob

-Si comprendo era el novio de seguro- dijo Jacob con un tono bromista y serio

-No- dije rápidamente- era mi hermano, pero en fin nos vemos Jacob espero volverte a ver- dije dulcemente y me fui

Por suerte llegue rápido al estacionamiento y me subi al mi camioneta y sali

Y no es que fuera tan tarde según yo pero cuando lleque el reloj eran las 5 si no había trafico llegaría en medio hora a mi casa pensé. Pero para mi mala suerte había mucho trafico maldije en vos baja ya que Emmett se iva a preocupar ya que no nunca salía sin avisar, asi que mientras avanzabas los coches puse musica y puse la de la dosis perfecta de panteón rococó y le mande un mensaje rápido a Emmett

Emmett

Vine a Seattle ya voe para la casa pero hay un poco de trafico llego en una hora a mas tarde ok hermano bueno te dejo ahorita nos vemos

Emmett ya no me contesto asi que mejor me apresure a llegar a la casa y tal como le había dicho llegue en una hora, estaciones la camioneta enfrente de mi casa, me baje del auto y me dirigi hacia la puerta de mi casa, la puerta ya estaba abierta entre a mi casa y vi a mis hermanos y mis amigos sentados en el sillón.

-Hola–dije muy contenta

-Hola Bells vienes muy sonriente pues que te paso- dijo Alice con una risa picara

-Nada- dije sonriente- Ya comieron si no para pedir una pizza- dije para cambiar el tema

-No de echo te estábamos esperando Bella- dijo Edward un poco molesto

-Bueno deje pido la pizza- dije

Marque a dominós pizza

-Buenas noches me puede traer 2 pizzas jumbo hawaianas- dije di la dirección y colgué

-Emmett, Jasper y Edward por que no ponen la mesa- dijo Rose cuando le ivan a contestar rose solo agrego- Si no no comerán

A Alice y ami nos dio mucha risa ya que rápido corrieron y pusieron la mesa y es que Rose era de temer.

No tardaron en llegar las pizzas asi que salir por ellas y las puse en las mesa como era de esperarse las pizzas se acabaron de voladas ya que todos eramos de buen apetito nos apresuramos a recoger la mesa y nos sentamos en el sillón para platicar.

-Bells mañana es viernes y supongo que vas a salir con el idiota de James- dijo emmett

-Ps…. Si hermano la verdad es que solo será por un rato muy corto-dije un poco distraída realmente esta salida me tenia muy nerviosa no se por que.

-Bells cancela esa cita ese tipo no me da confianza- dijo Ed un poco preocupado y molesto

-Por favor que puede pasar por favor no son dramáticos voe a estar bien- dije tratando de sonar un poco creible.- Bueno en fin ya me voe a acostar no aguanto el sueño y sin mas me despedi de ellos.

No se porque estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada encerio esta salida me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y no dejaba de pensar en que pasaría mañana sin mas me quede profundamente dormida

En la mañana me desperté y me metí a bañar para irme a la escuela realmente estaba nerviosa ya que hoy era el gran dia me termine de arreglar

En 15 min y Sali para la escuela en cuanto llegue me fui a mi clase de francés realmente el dia transcurrió muy rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había terminado las clases así que Sali rumbo a mi casa para preparar lo que me iva a poner en la noche.

Asi que escogi unos jeans una blusa color rojo y unas zapatillas del mismo color pero realmente me preocupaba ya que no era muy coordinada a veces pero hoy esperaba serlo, bueno en fin baje a preparar unas sincronizadas para comer rápido termine de comer y me subi a lavar los dientes termine y me meti a bañar termine en 10 minutos después me vesti, y empece a maquillarme me puse un poco de gloss y enchine las pestañas además me ondule mi cabello realmente me veía radiante.

Me termine de arreglar y en eso tocaron el claxon y me di cuenta que era James asi que baje rápidamente y me subi a su carro realmente era muy bonito su coche pero James tenia un aspecto raro que me daba miedo asi que le mande un mensaje a Jazz

Hermano ya voe de salida con Jazz nos vemos al rato sale tkmm

Nos fuimos a bailar a una disco que estaba en Seattle y todo iva bien de echo me estaba divirtiendo como nunca

-James nos vamos a sentar es que estoy un poco cansada- Dije sin aliento

-Si claro preciosa- dijo con una voz que me daba miedo.

En eso llego un muchacho que daba miedo y se dirigía a nosotros

-James hola me acompañas por favor- dijo el muchacho

-Si claro Ale me esperas un momento- dijo Jamez

En eso vi que le daban una bolsita a James que no me dio buena espina asi que me pare y me Sali de la discoteca de repente sentí que alguien me seguía y era James venia muy raro y en eso me empezó a gritar

-Isabella dentente- dijo enojado

-No James te estas drogando vdd- dije un poco exaltada realmente me estaba asustando este asunto

-O te paras Isabella o cuando te alcance ya veras- dijo James en eso no aguante mas y me eche a correr pero con las zapatillas pero era inútil por que no podía correr muy rápido.

En eso llegue a una avenida y en eso me tropecé y James me alcanzo en eso se subio enzima de mi y quería quitarme la blusa en eso no aguante mas y empeze a gritar

-Auxilio por favor auxilio- gritaba deseperada

-Callate Bells nadie te escucha-dijo James enojado – Además pobre de tus hermanos como van a sufrir por ti –

-Ya basta James enserio suéltame- dijo asustada y en eso me dio una cachetada y en eso escucha una voz de un chavo

-Suéltala imbécil- dijo un joven y en eso le dieron un golpe a James y a mi me ayudaron aponerme de pie.

-Estas bien Bella- dijo otro joven cuando voltee era Jake y el otro muchacho era Leo no pude evitar abrazarlo y soltarme a llorar

-Déjala en paz ya –dijo Leo – Oh si no te la vaz a ver conmigo

-Vámonos Bella- dijo Leo y me abrazo estaba muy nerviosa

Nos fuimos a su carro y nos me llevaron a mi casa yo no paraba de llorar realmente estaba cuanto llegamos a mi casa nos bajamos del carro y les hize una seña para que pasaran realmente no me quería quedar sola tenia pánico de que James llegara a mi casa.

-Tranquila Hermoza ya paso- me dijo Jake

-por que no le marcas a tus papas o hermanos para que vengan a verte- dijo Leo

-Si- dije con la voz entrecortada…. Busque en mi cel el numero de Jazz y le marque

-Bueno Bells que pasa hermanita- dijo Jazz … como pude trate de contestarle

-Hermano puedes venir a la casa por favor es urgente- dije y me solte a llorar

-estas bien Bells que tienes- dijo jazz muy preocupado

-Que paso amor – dijo Alice por el teléfono

-bells esta mal- dijo Jazz- algo le paso

-jazz te espero en la casa ven por favor- dije sollozando y le colgué

Realmente no paraba de llorar y en eso Leo me abrazo y me empezó a consolar de seguro no tardaban en llegar mis hermanos.

-Tranquila lo bueno es que estas bien – dijo Jake

-Si lo único bueno es que llegaron a tiempo si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado- dije un poco mas tranquila en eso llegaron mis hermanos

-Bells que te paso- dijo Jazz cuando me di cuenta venia alice, rose,emmett y Edward

-bueno es que…lo que…- dije realmente todavía no podía hablar en eso me aferre a Leo y empeze a llorar-

-Bueno lo que sucede con Bella- dijo Leo- es que estaba con un chavo cuando llegamos Jake y yo y lo que sucede que el chavo trato de propasarce con ella- dijo Leo molesto

-Cuando vea a ese idiota lo voe a matar- dijo Emmett y Jazz al mismo tiempo

-No, quiero que hagan eso- dije – lo único que quiero es olvidar loo que sucedió.

-Pero estas bien Bells- dijo Alice

-Si solo me dio un golpe- dije un poco apenada

-Ese imbécil se atrevió a ponerte una mano enzima- dijo Edward estaba que hechaba chispa

Alice y Rose se ofrecieron a acompañarme a mi cuarto pero antes le di un abrazo a Leo y le di las gracias por ayudarme a el y a Jake.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me quede profundamente dormida.

Después subiré el 5 capitulo para que sigala traman que creen que pase espero sus coments


End file.
